User talk:AwfulFatso
Challenge yourself to type faster than Jay can blab! After getting your fingers cramped (’cause no one can type faster than Jay can blab), chill and remember to put your headline and signature. Response Hello! Sorry for the late reply. I was experiencing a lot of internet connection issues for a while there. Anyway, I see that you have the required amount of edits for becoming a Rollback. That's wonderful! As for the other requirements, you definitely fulfill most of them. We look for users with helpful edits, and your edits do improve articles. In fact, looking over your work, I can easily say that your edits are certainly more helpful than the average user. Now as you may have already guessed, we rarely seek out users to become a part of our staff. But that's not to say that you can't join us! It's just... to put it simply, we promote people who really stick out to us, whether it be because we've deemed them reliable, or they have such outstanding talent that it'd be a shame not to have them on board. I'm not very good at trying to explain our process, but maybe if I told you what I did when I went up in the ranks you'd understand better. I'll list what I did below: • Looking over other peoples' edits and undoing/improving the bad ones is actually a very crucial part, since the primary duty of a Rollback is to undo edits. • Checking for spelling errors and/or grammar mistakes is always appreciated, since most of our users tend to leave behind errors that need cleaning up. It may not seem like much, but this is actually really important to admins. • Adding onto articles that have little information, filling in blank sections in articles, etc. is very helpful as well. • Removing unnecessary content from articles (such as low-quality images, redundant/unneeded trivia, etc.) is great too. • Being sure to keep theories and spoilers out of articles. Our articles should only contain factual information, and users have complained about spoilers in the past, which is why we typically don't make articles for upcoming episodes/sets until they're officially released in the U.S. And there is probably more things that I can list about what I did personally, but elaborating would only be necessary if you were becoming an Admin or Bureaucrat rather than a Rollback. And of course, don't overwhelm yourself! You don't need to improve the entire wiki in one go. Take things one step at a time - any help is appreciated. c: SaltNPepper (talk) 05:52, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Your Profile Hey Fatso (it sounds a bit offensive), thanks for your contribution to the forum discussion. I took a look at your profile (you've got quite a few interesting formats), and it seems you might want a more personalized profile picture. Message me if this is the case, and I won't be offended if you don't. I'm just putting the offer out there. Lego Shamrock (talk) 12:28, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Profile Picture Alright then, what would you like the profile picture to look like? If you'll look at my own profile and talk page (as well as on the Superheroes Wiki), there are some examples of my picture making capabilities. Lego Shamrock (talk) 14:33, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Ok then, I'll do what I can with those specifications. Lego Shamrock (talk) 01:42, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Here you go Duck (is that your nickname?), one with a pegacorn, and one without: Lego Shamrock (talk) 16:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Hey, did you like the picture I made for you? I can make a different one if you'd like. There are a bunch of things I can do with pictures. All you have to do is give some specifics, or things that you'd prefer to change in the picture I made already. Shamrock (talk) 23:07, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Picture Hm, did you get the pictures that I posted to your talk page? You would have to save those to your iPad, and then upload them as your profile picture in the same way that you got your current profile picture. Otherwise, I do not know how to solve this problem, unless you do it on your computer. Shamrock (talk) 16:24, June 28, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Since you haven't gotten back to me yet, the question remains: did you try the profile picture thing? I haven't lost interest in helping you, and I'd like to do everything I can. Shamrock (talk) 13:47, June 30, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Picture Thank you for your response. Now, I think I could be of more help if you explained to me the steps you take, and when it doesn't work. Here's how you should be doing it: 1. Go to your talk page, and pick which profile picture (that I messaged) you'd like. 2. Write click it (or tap and hold), and click "Save Image As" (or "Save Image"). 3. Save the picture to somewhere you'll remember (or your gallery if it's an iPad/device). 4. Go to your profile. 5. Click "Edit" to choose your "Avatar". 6. I believe it'll let you find the file your picture was saved to (or browse through your gallery). 7. Done. Shamrock (talk) 19:34, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Picture Strange. Would you mind copying and pasting the exact things that it says? I may be able to figure out the problem. Response Ok, well, that is strange. Are you using a computer, tablet (iPad), or other device? You don't have any idea what you did when u deleted my post!D Man51 (talk) 22:16, July 29, 2015 (UTC)D_Man51 Your Profile Picture Hm, well, I don't have an iPad, so I can't try it myself. What I can do is encourage that you just try to do it on a computer. I can almost garantee that it'll work if you do it that way, since the steps I gave are from my own experience. Shamrock (talk) 15:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Thanks Thanks, Fatso. I noticed you put up my profile picture. Energy Ninja (talk) 15:24, August 7, 2015 (UTC)Energy Ninja Shade or Shadow Personally, I don't think that his name as his element makes much sense. I like Shade, because it's easy to remember. Shamrock (talk) 00:44, August 14, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Weather Yes, I agree for the most part. I don't think (and the page doesn't say) that it is an element. It is just something controlled by multiple Elemental Masters, so someone felt the need to make a page for it. Thank you for the compliments, as I strive for everything you had commented about my responses. As for Jay's element, I've kind of pushed that aside, as he has not been the only one with strange powers in relates to his element.